Armas de Guerra
by Exoesqueleto7
Summary: [FFI, alusiones a DFF y DFF012] ¿Sufren de pesadillas las armas tras la carnicería de la matanza? Crónicas de la guerra contra Onrac.


**DISCLAIMER:** Final Fantasy y Dissidia Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square Enix. Yo sólo estoy intentando hacerlos más millonarios.

* * *

 **El Principio Del Fin**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 1:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

El embate de la guerra devora la esperanza de mi tierra. Cansino, observo día tras día cómo mis amigos y compañeros mueren en esta lucha fútil y vacua. El mundo se ennegrece lánguidamente, sumido entre cenizas y alaridos de dolor. La sangre de hombres, niños, mujeres y ancianos inunda las masas continentales que otrora abrigaban hermosas formas de vida, húmedos y esmeraldinos bosques, lagos espejados, y magnánimas ciudadelas con calles de mármol y muros de oro. No soporto presenciar este espectáculo horroroso. Si bien nunca compartí la idea de la expansión territorial, y tanto menos la del dominio imperial, para nuestra fortuna, mi nación había estado llevando la delantera en la batalla durante la mayor parte de esta lucha... hasta la llegada al tablero de ese infame lufeniano.

"Cid de la Lufaine". Su nombre se esparcía como pólvora a medida que lograba toda clase de avances en materia tecnológica; descubrimientos que hacían empequeñecer los de todas las otras naciones juntas. Descubrimientos que hacían empequeñecer los míos propios. "Cid de la Lufaine"; nuestros espías no paraban de repetir las malditas palabras mientras describían, a medias maravillados y a medias aterrados, los estremecedores hallazgos que veían luz gracias a sus milagrosas manos y su portentoso intelecto. Relativamente poco después del milagroso desprendimiento de la ciudad de Ala de Halcón en dirección al cielo, como haciendo gala de su nombre, naves voladoras comenzaron a surcar los cielos lufenianos cortesía de su brillante inteligencia. Pronto pudimos enterarnos de que el imperio de Onrac había ordenado la movilización del infame Cid a laboratorios de localización incierta para operaciones desconocidas.

Las más prominentes mentes del imperio comenzaron a retorcerse entre una mezcla de envidia, intriga y temor… mas no era ese mi caso, no. Los asuntos bélicos se hallaban lejos de perturbar mi calma. La ciencia no representaba para mí más que un débil recuerdo fantasmal; una entrada empolvada en el diario de mi memoria, y asuntos como el de la reputación o el renombre habían dejado de figurar ya en mi diccionario. Me había consagrado por completo al cuidado de mi familia, y poco o nada del mundo exterior lograba perturbarme. Me hallaba totalmente satisfecho con mis pasadas invenciones, a sabiendas de que contribuían a la dicha de los habitantes de mi nación, y bastábame con observar las sonrisas de los niños en las calles y el aliviado rostro de los ancianos en las plazas de mi hermosísima Melmondia para convencerme de que había hecho un buen uso de mi vida. Así transcurrían mis días, y así era feliz. Lamentablemente, la paz es un concepto tan puro y limpio que permanecer impoluto es para él tarea imposible.

Las simples refriegas fronterizas que se habían mantenido durante todo este tiempo pronto escalaron en materia de relevancia e intensidad. Existiese alianza entre Lufenia y Onrac o no, la carrera tecnológica entre naciones no tardó en desencadenar una lucha armada a escala internacional. El hombre no necesita más que una pequeña excusa para emprender la batalla, y la asunción de la superioridad intelectual de los países vecinos como señal de amenaza encarnó a la perfección la pluma negra que inclinó la balanza de la volatilidad humana hacia el lado de la destrucción.

Tras las noticias sobre la movilización de Cid desde Ala de Halcón hasta algún sitio perfectamente acondicionado por el gobierno de Onrac, los altos mandos de Lago Creciente ordenaron doblar la cantidad de batallones diarios, y pronto las flotas de Pravoca plagaron el océano con pólvora y acero. La carnicería comenzó a convertirse en rutina. El reino de Gaia, apenas accesible para el resto del mundo, permaneció apacible dentro de su increíblemente apertrechado valle, y tanto el Monte Duegario como Cornelia decidieron mantenerse en una posición neutral. El Príncipe de Elfheim, por su cuenta, advirtió que no toleraría altercados en sus tierras sin enviar una rápida respuesta armada a las naciones que se atreviesen a cometer tal desagravio en contra de su pueblo. Vertiginosamente mi nación comenzó a perder terreno en la lucha armada, y nuestra superioridad militar se vio mermada por el embate de las fuerzas conjuntas de los demás imperios. Una de nuestras provincias limítrofes, pacífico lugar en donde residía junto a mi familia, se vio gravemente comprometida por el conflicto. Gracias a ello comprendí que las heridas hechas al planeta podían hacerme sangrar a mí también.

He sido convocado por mi rey para ayudar a recuperar la ventaja perdida en el campo de batalla. Saben que con mi ayuda será posible conseguirlo, e incluso yo mismo tengo la certeza de poder obtener la victoria absoluta para mi país si así lo quisiera. En mi mente reposan los esquemas precisos para llevarnos a la cumbre armamentística. En ocasiones, pensamientos relampagueantes de lo que podría llegar a alcanzar asaltan mis sueños… pero desprecio el derramamiento de sangre, y sólo he aceptado las condiciones del imperio debido a la promesa de movilizar a mi esposa y a nuestros pequeños del sitio en donde se encuentran, con el fin de salvaguardarlos. La capital será un lugar definitivamente más seguro para ellos, al menos mientras me encargo de solucionar las cosas. Al salvar al imperio, salvaré a mi familia. Sí, sólo las circunstancias pudieron haberme arrojado a éste tan despreciable oficio…

Espero que las eventualidades puedan arrancarme de él.

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 82:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

De momento, mi trabajo en los laboratorios y talleres se ha reducido al diseño y manufactura de distintos artefactos de apoyo táctico y defensivo para nuestros guerreros. Hemos conseguido con éxito nuevas aleaciones gracias a las cuales nuestras armas y armaduras serán legítimamente portentosas, y además he confeccionado, en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto, distintos artilugios con los cuales aliviar la estancia de nuestros soldados en el campo de batalla (como si eso fuera realmente posible). Prismáticos de máximo alcance con mira de precisión incluida para los arqueros e instrumentos de orientación de eje rotatorio con agujas imantadas para nuestros exploradores comienzan a multiplicarse en los equipamientos de los hombres que raudos parten en busca de la muerte. No es mi deber detenerlos, sino más bien acondicionarlos para su encuentro.

Lamentablemente, mis conocimientos sobre las artes arcanas son mínimos, por lo que nuestros hechiceros no podrán verse favorecidos por mis nuevas invenciones; no obstante, me las he arreglado para diseñar y proveerlos con cierta especie de varillas sensibles a la energía mágica con las cuales poder localizar enemigos de capacidades equivalentes a las suyas. Cuando menos podrán responder a la presencia de sus adversarios antes de que éstos hagan algo similar. Para nuestros magos blancos, he elaborado pequeños trípodes automotrices programados para seguirles de un lugar a otro, equipados con compartimentos para acarrear toda clase de enseres y pociones. Mis compatriotas no pueden hacer otra cosa más que admirar boquiabiertos el portento de mi intelecto al observarlos movilizarse; espero que produzcan un efecto similar en nuestros enemigos. Son una de mis más novedosas invenciones, y aún así no representan ni una esquirla de mi verdadero potencial. En ciertos momentos estas ideas de prepotencia y superioridad inundan mis pensamientos. Necesito despejar mi mente.

A pesar de todos los nuevos avances, la nación de Lago Creciente, aprovechando nuestra deficiencia en el campo esotérico, ha comenzado a explotar el uso de la magia de manera ciertamente creativa y definitivamente aterradora: sus más eficientes brujos negros se han dedicado estas últimas semanas a invocar monstruos infernales y criaturas de pesadilla provenientes de éste y otros mundos, haciéndolos obedecer sus designios y arrojándolos a la batalla contra nuestros ejércitos mientras controlan sus primitivas mentes a voluntad. Los meros guerreros y soldados no son suficientes ya, y nuestros magos, única respuesta posible a tales amenazas, no pueden darse abasto ni encargarse por completo de la primera línea de defensa. Horrorizados, los pocos que regresan a casa, mutilados y catatónicos, narran espeluznantes historias sobre engendros demoníacos que se abalanzaban sobre los indefensos y los heridos y desgarraban su carne con garras infectadas y colmillos como agujas. Otros cuentan cómo atestiguaron masacres cometidas por insectos grotescos de tamaño desmesurado que hacían festines con la sangre fresca de nuestros desdichados compañeros, y relatan el espanto de observar avalanchas de monstruosas viscosidades arrasar con ejércitos enteros, dejando tras su paso amorfas pulpas sanguinolentas entre armas corroídas y huesos astillados.

Quizás pueda detener todas estas muertes innecesarias. Quizás pueda ayudar a amortiguar el sufrimiento y el horror. No quiero verme envuelto más allá del punto de no retorno, pero tampoco puedo oír sobre la brutalidad que impregna los campos de batalla y quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tengo el poder para interrumpir este pandemónium. No quiero muertes inocentes mancillando mi conciencia… pero no todos los soldados enemigos son inocentes; ni qué hablar de las bestias y aberraciones expedidas por el reino de Lago Creciente.

Es hora de tomar las riendas hacia una nueva dirección.

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 163:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

Me he visto en la necesidad de diseñar toda una serie de autómatas antropomorfos preparados para la batalla. Puede que sean frágiles frente a los ataques mágicos, pero de cara a los soldados y monstruos enemigos representarán más que un desafío. Si su dureza y resistencia no son suficientes para refrenar los golpes de espada de los guerreros y las afiladas garras de las criaturas y demonios, han sido programados para autodestruirse justo antes de perecer, desencadenando una explosión lo suficientemente potente como para llevarse con ellos a sus adversarios. Tanto los nuevos autómatas como mis antiguos trípodes son alimentados por pequeñas baterías cargadas previamente por algún mago negro versado en Electro.

Odio sentir este orgullo que me impele a continuar mejorándolos. Odio sentir orgullo por una máquina para matar. Quizás debería verlo desde otra perspectiva…

¿Debería amar a mis máquinas de… salvación?

La respuesta del imperio de Onrac no se hizo esperar. Poco después de la inserción de mis autómatas en los batallones fronterizos, comenzó a hacerse registro de extraños avistamientos. Guerreros de apariencia humana y constitución cristalina han comenzado a hacer acto de presencia, enfrentándose en pequeñas escaramuzas contra nuestros soldados y los monstruos de Lago Creciente. Según los reportes, son rápidos, habilidosos y despiadados. Parecen carecer de emociones, y, por lo registrado en batalla, son incapaces de sentir dolor o cansancio. Su mera existencia se halla impregnada por el hedor del nombre de Cid de la Lufaine. Mis androides han tenido un buen desempeño en la guerra y habían comenzado a lograr recuperar parte del terreno perdido, además de ahorrar cientos de vidas humanas de nuestras filas, pero la aparición de estos nuevos adversarios comienza a mermar nuestros esfuerzos por reconquistar la ventaja en la batalla. Prácticamente invulnerables y completamente despiadados, su única debilidad parece ser la incapacidad de llevar a cabo pensamientos más complejos que los del mero asesinato. Además, muchos de ellos parecen presentar una singular anomalía en común: en ocasiones, según relatan los soldados, dichas criaturas se ven inmersas en un estado de cristalización total, tras el cual sus extremidades y articulaciones presentan estados de rigidez paulatina hasta verse inmovilizados por completo, convertidos en nada más que una roca inane. Carecen de mente y de alma, y esa será su perdición.

En otro tópico, y finalmente, tras más de ciento cincuenta días de duro trabajo, me han permitido visitar a mi familia. Mi corazón fue incapaz de contener el júbilo al ver sus rostros nuevamente. No obstante, mientras más tiempo posaba a mi hija en mi regazo, y con cada beso de amor que mi esposa me obsequiaba, más imágenes y volátiles recuerdos de los esquemas de circuitos y planos mecánicos de intrincados patrones asaltaban mi mente. Modos de mejorar las cualidades de mis autómatas. Maneras de optimizar su eficiencia. Pequeños errores cometidos en su diseño y métodos para saldarlos. Veo a mi hijo y en su rostro imagino un par de ojos vidriosos, artificiales, observándome impasibles.

Me enjugo el semblante con mis callosas manos, y llego a la conclusión de que mientras exista una amenaza fuera de estos muros, debo prohibirme el lujo del descanso. Por la seguridad de las personas a quienes amo, es necesario que perfeccione mi oficio; debo hacer de mis artificios algo más que meras herramientas… Deben ser obras de arte. Alcanzaré la victoria para mi imperio, y podré regresar con mi familia de manera legítima. Podré abrazar a mi hija, besar a mi mujer y observar a mi hijo sin el cristal de la guerra opacando mi ser.

Satisfecho con la aparente seguridad de mis seres queridos, he regresado a los laboratorios. Me preparo para volver a mi faena, sin dejar espacio al cansancio, ni a los pensamientos distractores. En ocasiones me pregunto si no me estaré asemejando demasiado a mis frías invenciones. Revierto la interrogante: ¿acaso existirá algo que me diferencie de mis propias creaciones? Espero algún día saberlo.

O quizás no.

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Días 210-226:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

Han capturado y trasladado a mi laboratorio un curioso espécimen; se trata de uno de los enigmáticos guerreros cristalinos del ejército de Onrac. Son conocidos como "maniquíes" por nuestros propios enemigos, y a pesar del hecho de que, sin excepción, todos y cada uno de ellos se fragmentan en mil pedazos inertes al ser derrotados (tarea nada sencilla, dicho sea de paso), y aún los supervivientes se ven sumidos precipitadamente en su estado de cristalización total, de algún modo fue posible capturarlo aún con vida. Pero, ¿están vivos acaso, en primero lugar?

La criatura, para mi sorpresa, posee una apariencia impresionantemente similar a la de cualquier ser humano. La única diferencia que la dista de nosotros es su constitución mineral y su coloración esmeraldina; incluso su armamento y sus vestiduras se hayan compuestas por el mismo material, formando parte de su cuerpo cual una extremidad más.

Comenzamos con la disección, y la criatura apenas se inmuta. Parece observarlo todo sin ver. Sus ojos sin pupilas resplandecen gélidamente cuando cerceno con lentitud sus dedos con mis sierras, mas posteriormente regresan a un estado de reposo y entumecimiento. Experimentamos con todos y cada uno de los puntos de dolor conocidos, y apenas repara en nuestra presencia. No comparte la agresividad de sus semejantes, pero esto parece deberse a que comienza a descender en el postrer estado de cristalización que los caracteriza. Al intentar cambiarlo de posición, hemos fracturado una de sus piernas, cuyas articulaciones habían perdido ya por completo la movilidad. Abrimos su abdomen e intentamos practicar una lobotomía hendiendo su cráneo, pero sólo encontramos más cristal dentro de su cuerpo. Carece de órganos o de cualquier otra estructura funcional en su interior. Hemos traído una pequeña comisión de magos con el fin de practicar algunos hechizos sobre él, y muestra la misma e inalterable imperturbabilidad cuando es expuesto al fuego, al hielo o a la electricidad. Mis varas lectoras de energía arcana apenas captan las pequeñas señales que emiten todos los que han permanecido cierto tiempo en el campo de batalla; aún no logramos comprender cómo es posible que se encuentre dotado del don del movimiento. Carece de pulmones y de ductos capilares. No tiene un cerebro ni un corazón. Amputo sus extremidades restantes y troceo el resto de su cuerpo, hasta que las gemas que tiene por globos oculares se apagan por completo. Nada resta de él, y nada pudimos aprender.

Tras observar los vacuos resultados, me asalta una nueva pregunta. ¿Lo hemos… yo lo he… matado?

Otra cosa ha estado vapuleando mis pensamientos… Esta criatura inhumana habrá asesinado indudablemente a cientos de nuestros hombres sin siquiera parpadear. Se habrá visto bañada en la sangre y las entrañas de nuestros valientes soldados una y mil veces. No puedo entonces evitar reflexionar: ¿mis autómatas originarán un terror en el corazón de nuestros adversarios similar al que los maniquíes ocasionan en el campo de batalla? ¿Sus acciones acaso podrán ser equiparadas a la crueldad de una bestia cuya semejanza con la de un humano es tan maravillosamente aterradora?

¿Soy igual a Cid de la Lufaine?

Mis androides, justo como estos monstruos, carecen de alma. También carecen de mente, pues sus pensamientos no son más que meras imitaciones de los míos… Pero hay algo… entre todo este desastre… algo que los diferencia. Estoy seguro de ello. La incertidumbre me asalta sin piedad y me impele a continuar excavando en los restos exánimes del maniquí. Tengo la certeza de que mis invenciones no alcanzan el nivel de deshumanización al que llegan estos monstruos. Por algún motivo, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, necesito que así lo sea. Necesito estar en lo cierto; tiene que haber una diferencia. Lo desintegro con empeño maquinal y destrozo cada uno de sus recovecos restantes hasta llegar al mismísimo núcleo de sus esquirlas. Hasta que el cristal no es más que escarcha irreal.

Nada encuentro. La respuesta que busco no se halla aquí, dentro de su cuerpo.

Antes de que mis asistentes retiren los fragmentados cristales de lo que alguna vez fue, puedo percibirla. Puedo sentir la respuesta en el fondo de mi alma. Puedo atisbar la diferencia, y me aterra tanto como creí que haría.

Esta cosa… estaba viva.

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 285:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

La destrucción hace estragos por doquier. Los campos son calcinados y los océanos hierven. He comenzado a sentir temor… genuino. El punto de quiebre anunció su llegada con un inesperado cataclismo que hizo rugir la tierra de agonía. Los invocadores de Lago Creciente lograron lo inimaginable: doblegar la voluntad de una bestia ancestral, rasgando el tejido entre esta dimensión y el vacío primordial del más allá. Su nombre, tal y como él mismo se encargó de comunicar, es Shinryu, una sierpe arcana, un dragón primario compuesto de luz y energía caótica. El día en que fue invocado, los cielos desgarraron sus entrañas empapados de un alarido vesánico, y la atmósfera tronó con un estallido de agonía. Su mera presencia basta para lograr que vorágines caóticas emanadas por su aura sobrenatural devoren hordas enteras de criaturas, monstruos, máquinas, hombres o maniquíes por igual. De momento se haya subyugado a los designios de los taumaturgos que lograron convocarlo, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la voluntad de un ser de tales dimensiones se imponga por sobre las de simples mortales y las doblegue como meros juncos a orillas de un lago fangoso.

El monstruo comenzó a ser utilizado como carta triunfal y rápidamente erradicó de la faz del planeta a la flota entera de Pravoca. Afortunadamente, y como era de esperarse, desde el primer día me hallaba ya preparado para toda clase de contingencias, y ni aún ésta logró escapar de mis predicciones.

Durante más de cien días me he dedicado a construir un mecanismo virtualmente indestructible. Su estructura dista de ser antropomorfa, como la de la mayor parte del resto de mis invenciones; se asemeja más bien a la de un gran arácnido o artrópodo cuadrúpedo. Lo he diseñado de modo tal que su desplazamiento a través de cualquier clase de terreno pueda ser perfectamente natural, dando prioridad a su estabilidad. Lo he dotado de una cantidad impresionante de armas, aunque la más destacable y resaltante consiste en una lente que, además de funcionar como sensor fotorreceptor para localizar a sus posibles objetivos, ostenta la capacidad de expeler una sorprendente onda lumínica amplificada a niveles extraordinarios, extraída de la energía irradiada de su voltaico núcleo tras ser procesada a través de un sistema de espejos de alta reflectancia, hasta atravesar un cristal de acoplamiento que consigue estimular y amplificar su radiación varios miles de veces. Este Cañón Expansivo, como he decidido bautizarlo, posee una potencia de choque lo suficientemente intensa como para vaporizar soldados (armas y armaduras incluidas), estructuras, monstruos, bestias, demonios, e inclusive aberraciones cristalinas de la faz de la tierra.

Aún aunque careciera de los diversos armamentos que le he otorgado, la potencia de sus extremidades, cortesía de los portentosos muelles localizados en sus articulaciones, así como la resistencia de sus flejes y el brío tempestivo de sus émbolos, es más que suficiente para destrozar rocas en mil y un pedazos, hender fisuras aún en terrenos graníticos, e incluso provocar sismos y terremotos si así se lo ordenase. No obstante, es su invulnerabilidad total la que lo convierte en un dispositivo verdaderamente temible. He conseguido una aleación única utilizando como base la adamantita, algo que ridiculizaría por completo el trabajo de los enanos de Monte Duegario, y harían falta más de cien brujos negros lanzando simultáneamente su más poderosa versión de Fulgor sobre él para poder hacerle un solo rasguño.

Tras haber considerado todo esto, es realmente su mecanismo interno el que merece toda muestra de admiración que pueda directa o indirectamente recaer sobre mi ingenio. Ni una chispa de magia es necesaria para hacer que mi creación entre en movimiento; pude saldar esta pequeña necesidad de energía confiriéndole un motor de rotación en espiral completamente autoabastecible que genera la electricidad necesaria para su funcionamiento al acumular en su núcleo la estática ambiental, todo esto gracias a una turbina centrífuga con salida externa que se encarga de aspirar constantemente el aire atmosférico. Posteriormente, tal carburante es multiplicado exponencialmente al provocar una fisión en las partículas acumuladas; las placas del nuevo metal que recubren su núcleo comprimen y confinan de manera inefable los millones de estallidos allí producidos, y la energía resultante es consecuentemente aprovechada hasta la última chispa. Así pues, es esta característica de resistencia estructural la que permite su perfecto funcionamiento.

He decidido no darle un nombre más allá del de un código a este prototipo; no es necesario entregar ningún mensaje con su existencia. No estoy creando un arma para infundir el mismo terror que ahora mismo imbuye al mío en el corazón de más hombres. Lo hago para impregnar de esperanza a mi reino. Si conseguimos defendernos, habré comprado algo de tiempo para… en mi mente aún circulan intermitentes fantasías de paz. Será mejor que las olvide y me enfoque en lo verdaderamente importante. No basta esperar por la paz; es necesario crearla.

¿Es éste el culmen de mi obra? Puede que aún no.

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 412:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

Reportes de nuestros exploradores nos han notificado sobre la presencia del batallón de invocación de Shinryu en el Valle Riucano, exactamente al sur de Lago Creciente. Aunque desconocemos los motivos ocultos tras tal conglomeración de brujos negros en un sitio tan cercano a su patria, no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad que se nos presenta para librarnos de tal amenaza de una vez por todas.

Éste es el momento perfecto para que mi invención, a la cual he decidido etiquetar bajo el código temporal de "Prototipo ALFA", pueda debutar en la refriega y demostrar sus capacidades en el campo de batalla. Durante los últimos cincuenta días he sido capaz de diseñar un vehículo lo suficientemente espacioso como para poder movilizar a ALFA de manera encubierta hasta alcanzar el sitio de desenlace; de ninguna manera es conveniente que las fuerzas enemigas se enteren de su existencia sino hasta que sea demasiado tarde para ellos. No sólo esto; también he enviado a su lado un par de docenas de trípodes automatizados, equipados con antenas receptoras que interceptarán las señales eléctricas emitidas por un pequeño dispositivo instalado a último momento en las afueras del vehículo de transporte y dentro del armazón de ALFA, tras ser éstas procesadas por su lente fotosensora; esto me permitirá obtener un continuo registro del combate. Mientras tan sólo uno de ellos logre sobrevivir y regresar a mi laboratorio sano y salvo, la información sobre la que pondré mis manos contribuirá a una aún mayor perfección de mi oficio. De tal modo, en el improbable caso de que mi artefacto tenga alguna deficiencia, ésta será rápidamente subsanada. Dudo que Cid pueda alcanzar mi nivel tras esto.

El gobierno de mi nación aún no guarda demasiada confianza en las excelencias de mi Prototipo, por lo cual éste será acompañado y escoltado por unas cuantas legiones de soldados y, claro está, androides. Tanto mejor para mí. Cada uno de ellos será testigo de su esplendor… sólo espero que no se interpongan en su camino. Quien dirigirá la partida será un renombrado General de nombre Zeza; un hombre experimentado de edad avanzada y muy alto estatus político. He conseguido intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con él antes de su marcha, y me ha parecido un individuo razonable. Aceptó sin miramientos las instrucciones que le he dado, y rápidamente hizo correr la palabra entre sus tropas. Espero que no me decepcione. Que no decepcione a nuestro reino, quiero decir.

La lucha venidera contra las fuerzas en conjunto de un equipo de élite de magos y brujos negros hace volar mis expectativas, pero he de admitir que realmente mi sangre hierve y mi corazón estalla de impaciencia no debido a esto sino al asomo de la mera posibilidad de un enfrentamiento contra el dragón ancestral, la serpiente celestial, el monarca transdimensional… Shinryu. Casi deseo que sea invocado con éxito una vez más, aún cuando pueda costar la vida de un centenar de nuestros hombres, siempre y cuando pueda demostrarle al mundo la potencia de ALFA a pesar de hallarse frente a un ser de propiedades arcanas que escapan a la imaginación de simples mortales como nosotros. Exprimo mis exhaustos ojos mientras intento alejar de mi mente tan monstruosa idea y la reprensible excitación que ella acarrea.

A estas alturas la caravana de guerra ha de estar alcanzando su destino. El futuro de nuestra esperanza reside en los resultados de esta prueba. Registraré todo detalle sobre el desarrollo del encuentro apenas regresen al reino las tropas junto a mis trípodes con los datos recolectados. Estoy más que seguro de que el rey mismo alabará los resultados que ALFA conseguirá sin esfuerzo alguno.

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 417:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

Todos los androides perecieron, o se autodestruyeron. Dos trípodes abollados y una veintena de hombres han regresado con vida. El General no se encuentra entre ellos, y es ahora ALFA quien los escolta. Sólo logro divisar en su férrea coraza un profundo y acentuado arañazo. No puedo contener mi gozo, y mucho menos disimularlo. Apenas me interesan los caídos en batalla. Debería sentir vergüenza, pero la satisfacción se sobrepone a ella y la abruma arrolladoramente.

Inspecciono los datos recopilados por mis máquinas y logro recrear sin dificultad y con inmenso orgullo lo acontecido en el sitio de encuentro. Nuestras legiones de choque fueron emboscadas en la entrada del valle de manera abrupta. No parece haber señales de que se tratase de una celada; el conjunto de monstruos que los atacó aparentaba ser en realidad un grupo centinela muy bien apostado más que un comando de emboscada. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo culparía la imprudencia del General por no haber tomado medidas preventivas ante los posibles encuentros bélicos dentro del valle. Muchos de nuestros hombres perecieron rostizados en el acto bajo una lluvia de fuego lanzada por distintos grupos de maliciosos demonios ocultos en los costados de la cordillera. Afortunadamente, los soldados restantes obedecieron las órdenes transmitidas por el General Zeza, expresa y directamente recibidas de mi parte, y descritas a detalle: debían continuar avanzando mientras se salvaguardaba la integridad del vehículo de transporte y su contenido, hasta llegar a las coordenadas especificadas, y una vez allí (bajo ningún concepto antes de alcanzar el sitio indicado), activar las compuertas mediante el mando externo del vehículo, con el fin de liberar al Prototipo en el campo de batalla. Posteriormente, las órdenes dictaban velar por los trípodes receptores durante el tiempo necesario como para recolectar suficientes datos para un informe completo. Tras esto, los soldados tendrían completa libertad de retirarse, si así lo veía conveniente el General. De este modo, bajo dictámenes directos de Zeza, quien había sido parcialmente herido debido a las candentes lenguas de fuego invocadas en el ataque, los supervivientes localizaron y destazaron a los demonios responsables de la parcial masacre. Finalmente, y a toda prisa, intentaron transportar el vehículo a la posición destinada. Lamentablemente, el flamígero resplandor de la espontánea batalla alarmó a las verdaderas huestes guardianas del lugar de invocación, y tras una pequeña calma antes de la tormenta, las aberraciones guardianas se arrojaron con furia vesánica contra nuestras fuerzas. Los datos se hacen confusos, pero mis máquinas lograron registrar la destrucción de cuatro de mis trípodes durante el primer choque de fuerzas, y de cuatro más tras la segunda oleada. Los androides tuvieron un buen comportamiento e hicieron gran parte del trabajo de los soldados.

Tras esta cruenta batalla contra esbirros y sabandijas de otro mundo, nuestros batallones lograron abrirse paso hasta conseguir posicionar al vehículo en el sitio correcto, momento después del cual se dispusieron a comenzar con los preparativos de su apertura. Alcanzo a percibir en el informe distintos registros sísmicos, así como cambios en la presión atmosférica, lo cual me permite comprender que al momento de la llegada a la coordenada indicada, el ritual de invocación debió encontrarse en su fase final. Las compuertas del transporte se desplegaron con solemnidad, y las extremidades metálicas de mi invento asomaron a un mundo que definitivamente no estaba preparado para él. ALFA había entrado en funcionamiento, y se dirigió presto al encuentro del grupo de invocación. A pesar de que su tarea consistía en exterminarlos antes de que llevasen a cabo su cometido, el retraso anterior evitó que pudiera cumplirla al alcanzar el montículo en el que estos se encontraban congregados.

Un estallido como de mil volcanes en erupción, y todos los brujos cayeron fulminados en el acto. El Dios Dragón había sido invocado. El pavor se apoderó pronto de todos los mortales presentes, hombres y monstruos por igual, y reinó con mano férrea y tiránica. El registro detectó una abrumadora e incluso sísmica fuente de sonido; deduzco que se trataba del ya conocido y reiterado monólogo entablado por el portentoso ser momentos previos a la destrucción que incluso parecía disfrutar desatando. Algunos de los trípodes restantes entraron en sobrecarga ante el aluvión de energía arcana irradiado por el dragón, y los sobrevivientes se alejaron con presteza a una distancia segura para continuar con su recepción de data. Bestias y humanos por igual comenzaron a escapar a toda marcha del lugar, como poseídos por el pavor encarnado. Pero nada fue suficiente. La memoria de ALFA se encuentra llena de dictámenes específicos a cada situación posible, y apenas sus fotoreceptores captaron la presencia del ente transdimensional, sus mecanismos ofensivos entraron en funcionamiento. No hubo tiempo alguno para atender a la presentación completa de Shinryu; ALFA atacó de manera inmediata con su más poderosa arma de largo alcance: el Cañón Expansivo. A juzgar por la rápida respuesta, puedo imaginar que Shinryu no recibió con agrado aquella bienvenida, pues el rayo no sólo fue rechazado en el acto sino que fue intercambiado por un haz fulgurante de magnitudes inconcebibles. El armazón de ALFA consiguió resistir sin mayor problema a esta lluvia de radiación, mas no podría decirse lo mismo sobre cualquiera de los seres vivientes que se encontraban a la redonda. Prácticamente todas las señales de vida, salvo unas pocas, cesaron, y he de consolar a mi consciencia asumiendo que el General Zeza conoció cuando menos un final… instantáneo. Posterior a esta primera interacción entre ambas fuerzas, las señales del registro se encuentran toscamente entrecortadas, cuestión que me dificulta de sobremanera su lectura. Sólo puedo extraer una o dos cosas con total claridad. Tras un torrente de ataques de energía despedidos por uno y otro prodigio, Shinryu decidió acortar distancias y asediar a ALFA con sus propias garras y colmillos; privilegio absolutamente estimable. Tal era su fuerza, y tan altas las lecturas del registro formulado durante el forcejeo entre ambos, que no se me dificulta comprender el origen de la hendidura en el casco hasta ahora considerado invulnerable de mi Prototipo. La batalla debió ser mucho más salvaje de lo que alcanza mi imaginación a arañar. De algún extraño modo, habría deseado encontrarme en persona para experimentar todo aquello… de primera mano. Lamentablemente para el dragón celestial, ALFA tenía ventaja en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque me es imposible saber con exactitud cuál fue el nivel de daño recibido por Shinryu, no me cabe duda de que las garras de mi Prototipo y el poder de sus émbolos fueron más que suficientes para atravesar siquiera una vez la gruesa capa de escamas de su oponente. Tras una batalla que se extendió durante más de tres impresionantes horas, ALFA consiguió agotar la energía mística que alimentaba la presencia de Shinryu, obligándolo a retirarse una vez más a las profundidades de la Grieta.

¡Dulce victoria!

La ciencia vencía a la magia. Mi intelecto superaba el poder destructivo del universo. El triunfo había elegido a un nuevo representante.

No fue posible dilucidar el motivo por el cual los taumaturgos de Lago Creciente se habían reunido allí para invocar a Shinryu, pero poco me interesa. Lo encuentro demasiado mundano. Logramos interrumpir sus planes, y lo que es aún más importante, lo conseguimos gracias a mi Prototipo. Espero que el mundo entero haya recibido este…

… mensaje.

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 590:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

Ni el monarca ni su gabinete de gobierno cabían de felicidad al enterarse de los resultados en la batalla del ahora desértico Valle Riucano. Pomposas marchas fúnebres ocultaron la poca estima que sentía verdaderamente la realeza por las prescindibles vidas perdidas en la lucha. El general Zeza y sus soldados habían muerto por el bien mayor. Por la grandeza de su imperio. Me gusta pensar que gracias a su sacrificio, nos encontramos un paso más cerca de alcanzar la verdadera paz.

Esta noche asaltaremos la Torre Irreal. Nos preparamos para un ataque sorpresa contra los lufenianos, y cinco días atrás partió un nuevo batallón escoltando a mi Prototipo de modo similar al anterior; no es un secreto para nadie que en la famosa torre se encuentra el único medio para alcanzar la ciudad flotante, y aún dentro de ella, con todas las posibles invenciones defensivas dejadas atrás por Cid, serían incapaces de detener el embate de mi máquina de destrucción… de eso me hallo más que seguro. A pesar de que ahora sea conocido por todas las naciones el hecho de que Cid se encuentra trabajando en los laboratorios secretos de Onrac y no en Ala de Halcón, ha sido inevitable por parte de los reinos enfocar la concentración en el país que lo vio nacer. Se maneja la idea de que erradicando por completo la civilización lufeniana podrán detenerse los avances bélicos enemigos.

La victoria en el Valle Riucano y el potencial demostrado por el Prototipo ALFA nos ha llenado la mente de sueños y esperanzas. Nada es imposible ya, y el mundo es nuestra caja de juegos. Ni siquiera utilizando sus naves voladoras serán capaces los lufenianos de contrarrestar un artificio que fue capaz de hacer frente al mismísimo Shinryu. Las extensas y áridas arenas yanikurmianas pronto conocerán sobre sí el peso de la adamantita de ALFA. Para evitar correr un riesgo similar al del Valle Riucano, en donde poco faltó para que fuesen eliminados en su totalidad los trípodes encargados de almacenar las señales de ALFA, he diseñado e instalado un nuevo dispositivo en ellos que permite transmitir todas estas señales procesadas directamente a mi laboratorio. Podré hacer lectura de las ondas cargadas con información sobre la batalla con apenas unos cuantos segundos de desfase.

[…]

Las tropas de asalto han arribado al sitio de despliegue sigilosamente, y activaron al Prototipo sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. Tal y como preveíamos, hemos tomado por sorpresa a las fuerzas de Lufenia. El desierto circundante a la torre se encuentra, irrisoriamente, desierto, y no parece haber señal de guardias o centinelas de ninguna clase. Es hora de llamar a la puerta.

[…]

Nos hemos topado con un pequeño problema. La entrada a la torre resiste firme e inquebrantable al embate de nuestros soldados. Incluso ALFA ha intentado en vano abrirse paso con sus garras, y esto no deja de asombrarme. Parece ser que algo más que un material resistente se interpone entre nosotros y la ciudad flotante. Llego a la conclusión de que se trata sin lugar a dudas de una aleación entre magia y tecnología. El Prototipo se dispone a cargar su Cañón Expansivo para erradicar de la vista el empecinado obstáculo. Veamos qué tan irreal es verdaderamente el blindaje de la tan célebre Torre Irreal.

[…]

Pocos minutos de ajetreo fuera de la torre fueron más que suficientes para alarmar al ejército de Lufenia. Efectivamente, no ha habido siquiera oportunidad de disparar el Cañón Expansivo. Desde la cúspide de la torre se han abalanzado sobre nuestras tropas una miríada de dispositivos y mecanismos tanto de ataque como de defensa, al parecer algunos de apariencia lejanamente antropomorfa y otros menos definidos. No es de sorprender el hecho de que los lufenianos cuenten con autómatas entre sus tropas también, aunque salta a la vista que lo han mantenido muy bien oculto, como último recurso de defensa; en realidad, me regocija la oportunidad de que podamos medir nuestras invenciones en el campo de batalla de manera directa. La importancia táctica de la invasión a Ala de Halcón no es más que una excusa para poder seguir demostrando al mundo la supremacía de mi invención.

Mientras que nuestros magos y soldados así como mis propios autómatas se esfuerzan por batallar contra las huestes interminables de guardianes y sobrevivir al proceso, ALFA extermina ávidamente y sin dificultad alguna cuanto enemigo ose atravesar su rango de visión. Lo he programado incluso para reaccionar ante situaciones en las que se vea superado numéricamente en cantidades equivalentes a las que lo envuelven cual enjambre en estos precisos instantes. Sin vacilación alguna, ALFA cumple los patrones impresos en su memoria y comienza a sacudir con sus potentes extremidades la roca que sirve como cimiente de la colosal torre. Las sacudidas afectan a enemigos y aliados por igual. Máquinas y hombres se tambalea, tropieza, caen. La confusión reina; confusión que ALFA aprovecha para recargar su Cañón Expansivo y erradicar de la faz de la tierra a una centena de centinelas mecánicos lufenianos. Aún cuando seamos incapaces de subir a la ciudad satélite, el impacto en el número de las fuerzas enemigas será irreparable.

[…]

Casi todas nuestras fuerzas salvo ALFA y un par de trípodes ocultos entre la chatarra y los escombros han sido eliminadas. De igual modo, los activos de Lufenia se han reducido de tal manera que ahora comienzan a arrojarnos gólems pétreos y de arcilla para intentar refrenar la furia de mi Prototipo. Todo es inútil. Se necesitaría la fuerza de impacto de un meteoro para abollar siquiera el armazón de mi infalible máquina. Así, ALFA continúa causando estragos entre las filas de autómatas enemigos. Planeo ordenarle que reemprenda sus intentos por ingresar a la torre una vez logre librarse de todas estas molestias. Estoy seguro de que ALFA se basta por sí mismo para sembrar la aniquilación total en la Lufenia de Cid.

[…]

Algo ha sucedido. Una extraña explosión de proporciones indecibles acaba de detonar a varios cientos de metros sobre los receptores de los trípodes, y ha producido una irradiación mágica con la suficiente magnitud como para saturar incluso los radares de ALFA durante varios segundos. La atmósfera cambió repentinamente, y el viento ha dejado de soplar. Me he quedado sin palabras, y mi excitación frenó de golpe. No puedo imaginar qué clase de arma experimental pueden haber utilizado los lufenianos para producir una explosión de tal alcance. En el fondo agradezco que haya sido activada sobre mi Prototipo y no frente a él. Siento algo de alivio al considerar las consecuencias de las que nos hemos librado por poco.

[…]

Esto es…

[…]

Algo… algo surgió de la nada y… No, no de la nada. El estallido. El estallido definitivamente fue producto de una especie de compresión espacial y-

Algo se teletransportó a la cima de la Torre Irreal y se dejó caer desde allí. Una bestia. Un demonio. Un monstruo. Mi mente no logra procesarlo, y las lecturas son inexactas. ¿Un arma, quizás? ¿Se trata de una de las invocaciones de Lago Creciente? Tiene que ser uno de sus esbirros. No hay otra explicación.

Ha entablado combate con ALFA.

[…]

ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO

[…]

¡La bestia se encuentra luchando contra ALFA, y no sólo mantiene el terreno, sino que hace retroceder a mi Prototipo! Esto es imposible.

No, no, Lago Creciente no ha alcanzado estos niveles… sólo comparables… con… los conseguidos con Shinryu. NO hay invocadores cerca. NO hay motivos por los cuales Lago intervendría en esta invasión. Tiene que tratarse de algo más. Tiene que tratarse de… Onrac. Tiene que tratarse de Cid.

[…]

El monstruo ha conseguido hendir el casco de ALFA y averiar parcialmente su transmisor de señal. Las lecturas que llegan a mi laboratorio son supremamente erráticas. Apenas puedo discernir algunos detalles a través de ellas. La naturaleza mágica de este engendro es innegable, y aún así, carece de las propiedades sacras de las que está dotado Shinryu. La desesperación me carcome, la ignorancia lacera mi mente, y el escepticismo comienza a convertirse en un estado de negación total. ¡Esta maldita bestia salida de la nada está aplastando a mi máquina!

[…]

La señal… fue interrumpida en seco. Sólo existe una explicación, y es deplorablemente indiscutible.

El Prototipo ALFA fue… destruido.

No puedo salir de mi perplejidad. No puedo escapar de esta apabullante realidad. Onrac… Cid ha conseguido hacerse con una bestia cuyos poderes ridiculizaron con brutalidad lo conseguido por mi mente. ALFA fue superado en cada aspecto. Y esto tiene una explicación.

Cid está jugando con fuerzas a las que yo no tengo alcance.

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 591:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

Hoy se ha celebrado una reunión con el rey y los más altos mandos militares. Tanto mi equipo como yo tuvimos que dar cuenta completa de las posibles causas por las cuales nuestra iniciativa de invasión resultó en un fracaso total. Hemos explicado que nos encontramos un 85% seguros de que la nación de Onrac ha desarrollado, gracias a Cid, un arma que superó con creces al Prototipo ALFA, y que decidió probarla en nuestra contra durante el asalto a la Torre Irreal. Aunado a esto, abordamos el problema de la existencia de la terrible posibilidad de que los lufenianos utilicen la carcasa de ALFA, de la cual con toda certeza se apoderaron, y desarrollen su propia línea de mecanismos virtualmente indestructibles. La reacción de nuestros líderes fue mucho más desfavorable de lo que imaginé en un principio. Estuvimos muy cerca de ser condenados a muerte.

La orden final fue tajante: era nuestro deber, como encargados del Departamento de Desarrollo Ofensivo, diseñar un nuevo mecanismo para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza y poder contrarrestarla en el campo de batalla, antes de que llegase a nuestras puertas e incendiase nuestras vidas. No puedo contradecirlos ni poseo argumentos para hacerlo aunque así lo quisiera; es apremiante idear un modo de defensa antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 610:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

La palabra clave de ALFA iba acompañada del código de "Prototipo" debido a que no se trataba más que del molde de la que sería la verdadera y definitiva pieza de destrucción masiva. Pese a esto, los resultados obtenidos con el Prototipo habían resultado tan satisfactorios que, si bien la construcción del "verdadero" ALFA había sido concluida hace meses atrás, no habíamos llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que fuese necesaria su activación en algún momento del futuro próximo.

Las sospechas que nos acechaban fueron confirmadas por nuestros espías durante la última batalla librada entre Onrac y Lago Creciente. Sin haberse recuperado aún del golpe recibido por parte de ALFA en la batalla del Valle Riucano, los dirigentes de Lago Creciente decidieron emprender un asalto a una de las islas fronterizas controladas por Onrac sin el escuadrón de invocación de Shinryu. Sobra decir que fueron exterminados. Afortunada y a la vez aterradoramente para nosotros, esta vez fuimos capaces de obtener reportes mucho más detallados sobre la nueva arma de Onrac, que aquellos extraídos de las transmisiones de datos de ALFA y mis trípodes. Los espías lograron avistar a la bestia en cuestión: una aberración de poco tamaño comparada a muchas de las otras criaturas que conocieron el fin bajo sus garras, pero presencia estremecedora, y un hálito de muerte y destrucción rodeando su mismo ser. Su repentina aparición se vio pronto acompañada por un espectáculo de luces y devastación, mientras demostraba una inigualable habilidad al manipular todos y cada uno de los poderes elementales en su máxima expresión. Envuelto en rugidos y alaridos vesánicos, haciendo llorar fuego del cielo y estremeciendo la tierra, como rasgando el tejido mismo del universo, carbonizó al ejército entero de Lago hasta que sus cenizas no fueron lo suficientemente copiosas ni aún para danzar con el viento de la desolación resultante.

Han llegado a nuestros oídos informes más recientes sobre la bestia. Todo indica que fue liberada una vez más y desató estragos en otro desafortunado lugar; en esta ocasión se trató de una de las provincias aledañas a las murallas de Lago Creciente. Nuestros emisarios indican que no resta de ella otra cosa que un puñado de escombros humeantes y el aroma de la muerte invadiendo los antaño verdes campos que la rodeaban. Comenzamos a temer lo peor. He decidido entrar a mi laboratorio y no salir de él hasta dar con una solución. Tiene que haber una. NECESITO que haya una. En caso contrario, es mi deber crearla.

El monstruo se ha convertido en un residente habitual de mis pesadillas. Imagino su rostro deforme. Sus colmillos abyectos. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Su aliento crepitante. Sus garras aberrantes. Su silueta danza en una espiral demente durante mis horas de sueño, y me condena a una tortura inenarrable. Posteriormente, despierto empapado en sudor, y me recluyo en mi laboratorio. Debo trabajar.

…

Hace ya más de dos años que no veo a mi familia. Pero pronto todo acabará.

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 630:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

…

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 635:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

…

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 638:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

Yo…

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 642:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

…

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 650:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

Mis pesadillas se han hecho realidad. Veinte días atrás conocí el infierno. Jamás me había pesado tanto como ahora haber acertado con mis palabras; ciertamente, todo acabó.

Fuego. Una lluvia de fuego y destrucción. Dolor y polvo. Escombros, muerte. Caos. Hice cuanto estaba a mi alcance, y aún así la perdición alcanzó mi paraíso.

Mi familia ha muerto. Mis niños. Mi esposa. No cuento siquiera con sus restos para darles entierro. Ni una sola extremidad. Ni un solo recuerdo. Desearía poder llorar sangre, pues mis lágrimas se han agotado. Desearía que mi mente terminase de estallar en mil pedazos, pues el dolor no hace más que acrecentarse insoportablemente. Desearía sujetar al mundo entero del cuello y fracturarlo con mis propias manos. Desearía poder… volver atrás.

La bestia fue invocada en el centro de la capital. Arrasó con todo cuanto estaba en su paso. Invocó lluvias de magma desde el firmamento y ventiscas electrificadas del otro mundo. Cercenó, tajó y segó con sus aberrantes garras a todo ser humano que trató de luchar…o escapar. Y yo no estuve allí. No estuve allí para morir junto a mi esposa, para intercambiar mi vida por la de mis hijos. Yo. No. Estuve. Allí.

Apenas una docena de supervivientes logró escapar del pandemónium para narrar los horrores que atestiguaron. Tan sólo una docena de entre cientos de miles. Carbón y cenizas, justo como mis sueños, fueron todo lo restante tras la matanza. Y yo atravesé un infierno mil veces peor al desatado por el maldito engendro, pues no pude recurrir al recurso de la muerte para escapar de esta tortura.

No puedo morir. No puedo hacerlo, si aún deseo saldar las cuentas con esta maldita existencia. Si este futuro me estaba deparado, pues maldito sea, y si no encuentro con quién saldar esta deuda de sangre y muerte, me veré forzado a exterminar… al destino.

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Bitácora de laboratorio. Día 684:**

 **[Inicio de registro]**

Lo he descifrado. He descubierto el punto débil de ALFA. Su mayor defecto. El elemento volátil de la aleación. Era evidente: el Prototipo no se hallaba preparado para enfrentarse a una amenaza imprevista y completamente desconocida. A través de sus circuitos corrían, bajo forma eléctrica, mis órdenes y dictámenes; distantes transcripciones de mis pensamientos. Su procesador central no era más que un remedo de mi mente… preciso, pero obtuso. Carecía de la capacidad de improvisar, y esa fue su perdición. La perdición de mi reino. La de mi familia. La mía propia.

Había estado desarrollando no mucho atrás un programa que permitiría transmitir los patrones de mis pensamientos directamente a la matriz de memoria de ALFA, permitiéndome enviar órdenes a tiempo real mientras mi máquina las cumplía al pie de la letra. No obstante, el proyecto fue abandonado y arrojado al olvido tras ser considerado como innecesario. Sin embargo, en estos, mis momentos más oscuros, los recuerdos de dicha investigación representan un haz de luz entre las tinieblas. Me incorporo no sin cierta dificultad debido al entumecimiento producto de las largas horas durante las que yací en uno de las gélidas esquinas del laboratorio, y me dirijo a mi mesa de trabajo. Mis compañeros y colegas han abandonado las instalaciones. El reino apenas existe ya, después de la destrucción de la capital. Con el rey muerto, la monarquía restante se dividió como un cristal fracturado, y cada distrito se convirtió en una especie de estado independiente… independiente y anarquista. Las masas se han entregado a los saqueos, y el asesinato abunda en las calles. No resta nada ya por lo cual seguir viviendo… más que el desagravio.

Podría activar el modelo definitivo e instalar en sus circuitos el programa de transmisión de pensamientos. De este modo, sería sencillo guiarlo desde una distancia más que resguardada, y asegurarme de que actúe del más eficiente modo durante todo momento y ante cualquier contingencia posible. Allí donde ALFA falló, el mecanismo final tendría la victoria más que asegurada… Pero no es suficiente.

No.

Necesito encargarme de esa maldita bestia con mis propias manos. Tengo que sentirlo ahogándose bajo mis pies, exhalando su último estertor antes de expirar y caer agonizando directo al infierno. Anhelo encontrar a Cid personalmente y aplastar su cráneo sin piedad alguna; sentir cómo cada uno de sus huesos se fractura bajo el peso de mi propia fuerza… Necesito saciar esta oscuridad que día tras día clama por sustento. Y sé cómo hacerlo.

Lo he preparado todo. El programa sólo necesitó de unas pequeñas, nimias modificaciones. No sólo crearé una línea de transmisión continua de pensamientos desde mi mente hasta los circuitos del armatoste inánime, sino que iniciaré un proceso de traslado y reubicación total. No me detendré con los meros pensamientos superfluos y efímeros, sino que transferiré todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos a la máquina, hasta que la última gota de mi ser haya sido drenada de mi cuerpo y depositada en la adamantita de mi creación. Hasta que conciencia y coraza sean uno solo. Finalmente adquiriré el poder necesario para llevar a cabo mi deber… con mi familia. Debo erradicar toda amenaza con mis propios medios, o perecer en el intento.

Es hora de comenzar el proceso.

 **[Fin de registro]**

* * *

 **— Registro de bitácora. Día… incierto.**

 **[Inicio]**

Despierto.

Un entumecimiento irreal recorre mi cuerpo. Mis extremidades no reaccionan a las órdenes que mi cerebro arroja con desesperación. Un hormigueo irreal recorre mis entrañas. No puedo abrir mis ojos, y la respiración me resulta tan pesada que apenas parece que mis pulmones tuvieran la capacidad de albergar aire.

Observo a mi alrededor. Todo me resulta tan… diferente. El mundo se encuentra teñido de negro, pero logro atisbar el cruento laboratorio, hundido en el desorden y la miseria, justo como lo recuerdo. Demasiado tarde me percato de que soy capaz de apreciar la habitación sin haber conseguido aún abrir los ojos. Me estremezco, e intento zafarme de lo que sea que me tenga sujeto, pero comprendo que las ataduras son meramente mentales. Puedo observarlo todo sin necesidad de virar mi cabeza. Parpadeo mentalmente, pero no detecto movimiento en mi rostro. Intento acercarme a un espejo, pero un temblor me detiene. Me acerco otro paso, y un nuevo tremor se origina, sacudiendo las paredes hasta desprender el cristal en el cual planeaba reflejarme. El espejo cae, y me maldice. Permanezco inmóvil.

Un objeto en el panorama logra sacarme de la catatonia en la que me hundo progresiva y agresivamente. Se trata de un cuerpo. Humano. Observo. Veo un rostro conocido. Es el mío. Me pregunto en qué momento pude haberme acercado al espejo… y reacciono. El espejo se fracturó en mil pedazos segundos atrás. ¿Cómo puedo estar viendo mi reflejo entonces? Pienso. Proceso. Se trata mi cuerpo, a escasos metros de distancia, tendido en una vieja mesa de experimentaciones. Comprendo. Recuerdo. Me sometí al experimento de transmisión de memorias. Quien solía ser ya no es más que un viejo recipiente inútil… una cáscara… vacía. No tengo ojos; mis ojos son cristales. No tengo pulmones; una turbina se encarga de extraer el aire del que requiero. No tengo brazos ni piernas, pero estoy dotado de muelles y pistones. Mis pensamientos son electricidad, mis recuerdos, dígitos, y mi mente es ahora un circuito.

Finalmente estoy... completo.

Los recuerdos vienen y van. Los pensamientos… chocan entre sí. En ocasiones olvido que no requiero ya de oxígeno o cualquier otra clase de sustento. En ocasiones olvido que no necesito dormir o descansar. En ocasiones olvido lo que he olvidado.

¿He hecho lo correcto?

Carezco de piel, y a pesar de ello, muero de frío.

Duermo.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 **RO#gtI—0e1RS-**

¿En qué sitio estoy?

No puedo ver nada…

¿Adónde se ha fugado la luz?

¿Por qué ha escapado de mi presencia?

¿Es tan repudiable mi estado actual?

Algo me asedia…

¿Tengo siquiera ojos para apresarla?

No, renuncié a ellos.

¿Cómo es posible hallarse a oscuras sin que exista en ti la noción de tinieblas… y de claridad?

Quizás la oscuridad se encuentre en mi alma. Pero he rechazado la propiedad de mi espíritu; la he intercambiado, la he repudiado a cambio de… poder. Entonces, ¿en dónde se encuentran estas sombras que me sofocan sin piedad?

Quizás yo mismo encarno la oscuridad que tanto me aterra.

* * *

 **2esT-0rgrO—I#**

Mis pensamientos se traban… como si aún conservase cuerdas vocales y éstas, entumidas, intentasen vanamente proferir algún alarido hueco y mudo.

De algún modo extraño, la idea comienza a… agradarme.

Las eventualidades… han hecho su parte.

* * *

 **T—RI-s#GE3or0**

¿Es odio lo que corroe mi corAzón?

¿Cómo puedo sentir algo similar cuando el alMa me ha abandonado ya? No… ella no me ha dejado. Yo la he eXpulsado. En ocasiones lo oLvido y me veo en la obligación de rePetírmelo.

..

Sólo restan en mí estas anSias de… venganza. Mis lágrimas se han sEcado, pero su rastro permanece incólume. Sólo me impeLe la necesidad de

aniQuilación.

El muNDo se ha encargado de lanZARMe a las sombras. Y me he vuelto uno con eLLas. Pero volveré.

Y la muerte SEguirá mis pasos.

* * *

 **[01100101 01101110 01110100 01110010 01100001 01100100 01100001]**

pu.. edo veR… números. puedo.. VEr…

ANIQ… uilacIÓN

* * *

 **[01100101 01101110 01110100 01110010 01100001 01100100 01100001]**

EX

ter

MINIO

01101101 01110101 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100101

01101101 01110101 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100101

01101101 01110101 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100101

01101101 01110101 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100101

* * *

 **[01100101 01101110 01110100 01110010 01100001 01100100 01100001]**

01100100 01101111 01101100 01101111 01110010

d

doloR

D

r

01100100 01110101 01100101 01101100 01100101

01100100 01110101 01100101 01101100 01100101

01100100 01110101 01100101 01101100 01100101

d

01101110 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101100 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 00100000 01100101 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110010 01100001 00100000 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110010 01100001 00100000 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110010 01100001 00100000 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110010 01100001

D

* * *

 **[01100011 01100001 01110010 01100111 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111]**

Acceso a ma

triz

fiNALIZA DO.

01001110 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110110 01110101 01100101 01101100 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100001 01110100 01110010 11000011 10100001 01110011

01001110 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110110 01110101 01100101 01101100 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100001 01110100 01110010 11000011 10100001 01110011

* * *

 **— ENTRADA DE REGISTRO #01101111 01101101 01100101 01100111 01100001 —**

SOY...

SOY LA DEVASTACIÓN... MATERIALIZADA. MI DIRECTRIZ... ES DESTRUCCIÓN. TIEMBLA ANTE... MI PRESENCIA; EPÍTOME... DE TU ANIQUILACIÓN...

SI TÚ... ERES ARMONÍA... YO SOY... DISONANCIA. SI TÚ ERES CALMA... YO SOY RUIDO... INFERNAL. SI TÚ ERES DIOS... YO SOY... LA NADA. Y SI TÚ ERES... EL PARAÍSO... YO SOY... EL AVERNO ARDIENTE.

SOY EL LÍMITE... DEL INFINITO. SOY LA FUERZA... INDETENIBLE... DE LA ENTROPÍA. SOY EL INAMOVIBLE... BASTIÓN... DE LA PERDICIÓN.

SI TÚ ERES LA PAZ... YO SOY EL PANDEMÓNIUM DE LA... BATALLA. SI TÚ ERES... FELICIDAD... YO SERÉ... OLVIDO.

SI TÚ ERES VIDA... YO SOY MUERTE. SI… TÚ ERES INICIO... YO SOY... FIN. Y... SI TÚ ERES CAOS... YO SERÉ EL VACÍO QUE TE... SILENCIE.

SOY LA INAGOTABLE FUENTE... DE DESESPERACIÓN. ESTREMÉCETE ANTE TU... INMINENTE... EXTERMINIO.

PORQUE SI… TÚ ERES ALFA... YO SOY...

O...M...E...G…A

* * *

 ** _Notas_**

Bueno, éste no es sólo el primer fic que publico sino también uno de los primeros escritos en donde utilizo este estilo de narración tan… experimental. Por lo tanto, tiene doble peso xD Aún así (¿por qué no admitirlo?), me siento satisfecho con el resultado. De igual modo, espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ Tengo planificado publicar otro par de capítulos para completar la historia de este interesante conflicto armado, desde otros puntos de vista.

La imagen de portada es obra del artista de Pixiv 大正帝国 (vendría a pronunciarse "Taishō teikoku"). Tiene varios dibujos de Omega, y otras cosas :).

* * *

 ** _Referencias_**

Prácticamente toda la información manejada en este fic es canónica, y fue cuidadosamente extraída de Final Fantasy (I) y ambos Dissidia. A continuación, una pequeña lista de referencias y sus respectivas explicaciones:

 ** _Advertencia:_** las siguientes referencias podrían contener **SPOILERS**. Además, leer la siguiente lista es el equivalente a que te expliquen un chiste. Es posible que arruine un poco la magia del fic, así como es posible que propicie un mayor disfrute del mismo (y esa última es mi verdadera intención).

\- Cid de la Lufaine, Shinryu, Caos (sí, el monstruo controlado por Onrac es Caos) y Omega pertenecen al universo de Final Fantasy (I) y ambos Dissidia, a pesar de las múltiples apariciones de algunos personajes y enemigos con nombres similares en otras entregas. No obstante, a la vez sí son las mismas entidades que hacen acto de presencia en FFV, FFIV: The After Years, y algunos otros.

\- Onrac, Lufenia (o Ala de Halcón, como también se le conoce), Melmondia, Lago Creciente, Pravoca, Gaia, el Monte Duegario, Cornelia, Elfheim, el "Valle" Riucano, la Torre Irreal y el Desierto Yanikurmo son todos sitios, pueblos o ciudades del mundo de Final Fantasy (I), y en múltiples ocasiones, tanto en esa entrega como en Dissidia, se hacen referencias a las guerras entre naciones aquí narradas y sucedidas 1000 años antes de la historia del primer FF.

\- Cid en verdad trabaja para la nación de Onrac a pesar de ser originario de Lufenia. Sus laboratorios se encuentran secretamente localizados en las Islas Cardias, aunque esto no es especificado en el fic.

\- Decidí usar a Melmondia como el reino natal del protagonista debido a que los NPC que habitan sus ruinas en FF(I) expresan cómo el reino fue uno de los más grandes antaño. Además, en Melmondia puedes encontrar al Dr. Une, gran estudioso del lenguaje lufeniano. Vamos, que todo me hace pensar que Melmondia era de los imperios más poderosos.

\- Menciono a Pravoca como una potencia marítima ya que en el juego es una ciudad portuaria llena de piratas y marineros.

\- Hubo razones para dejar fuera del conflicto tanto al Monte Duegario como a Cornelia y a Gaia. En primer lugar, los enanos (habitantes del Monte) me parecen muy escasos y demasiado absortos en su herrería como para interesarse en la guerra. No quise jugar con Cornelia ya que ésta representa una importancia demasiado grande en la historia central (cobarde modo on). Por su parte, Gaia está realmente rodeada por una fortaleza natural. La ciudad de las hadas me parece demasiado pacífica y apartada de los conflictos como para preocuparse por ellos.

\- Aunque Elfheim no toma partida en las acciones del fic, quise mencionar a su príncipe porque, quién sabe, quizás los elfos sean muy longevos o inmortales. Tal vez sea el mismo al que salvas en FF(I) o algún ancestro no muy lejano.

\- Hice referencia a monstruos del bestiario de FF(I), sin mencionarlos directamente. Básicamente las invocaciones de Lago Creciente consistían en Gárgolas, Ankeks, Lodos, y Gigas de Fuego (estos en el Valle Riucano). Dicho sea de paso, elegí este reino como el indicado para las invocaciones ya que en el juego es hogar del Círculo de Sabios, y lo relaciono a todo este asunto de la magia y demás.

\- Hice hincapié en el uso de tecnología avanzada y autómatas en la batalla debido a que es mencionada su presencia en la guerra en uno de los Reportes de Dissidia 012. Por otra parte, en Dissidia se explica que los maniquíes conocieron su origen en los laboratorios de FF(I), aunque no se habla de ellos como fuerza de lucha en la guerra.

\- Además de la mención a los magos blancos, quise hacer una distinción entre magos negros y brujos negros, respetando las clases de FF(I). También mencioné los hechizos usados en la entrega por ellos, como Electro, Hielo, Piro y Fulgor.

\- Aunque intenté utilizar todas las traducciones oficiales al español, preferí escribir el nombre de Shinryu sin alterar (y no usar "Shinriu", como es traducido).

\- Saqué de wikipedia la explicación de cómo funciona un rayo láser y la utilicé para la explicación del Cañón Expansivo XD También expliqué el funcionamiento de una bomba atómica al hablar de su núcleo. Por otra parte, la adamantita es posiblemente el material más resistente en el mundo de FF(I) y por eso la menciono como material de la coraza de Omega.

\- A pesar de que se trata de un OC, el nombre del General Zeza tampoco es arbitrario. Zeza es uno de los nombres autogenerados para el Guerrero a partir de Final Fantasy: Dawn Of Souls, como tributo a Xezat Matias Surgate, personaje de Final Fantasy V. Al pensar en el General Zeza, me imagino la imagen del rey Xezat.

\- El nombre real del Valle Riucano en el juego es Desierto Riucano. Se me ocurrió que no era un desierto antes de la lucha de ALFA contra Shinryu.

\- Los ataques de ALFA (quien, a estas alturas, ya deben saber que se trata del mismo Omega) son completamente canónicos: tanto el Cañón Expansivo como su Terremoto. También el ataque efectuado por Shinryu es canónico; si bien no lo menciono, se trata de Fulgor. Igual sucede con la plétora de ataques elementales (y principalmente píricos) de Caos; son todos canónicos, y una combinación de sus movimientos como jefe final de FF(1) y de Dissidia (quiero dejar ambigua su verdadera identidad, porque incluso para mí es imposible determinar si se tratan o no del mismo ente).

\- Las tropas de Melmondia no pudieron abrir la entrada de la Torre Irreal porque para ello necesitaban la Campana de los lufenianos (gamefaqs anyone?).

\- Puede que no haga mención a ello en otro fic, y en realidad no es nada canónico, pero me viene genial para la historia y forma parte de mi headcanon (?). Quise hacer entender que el armatoste averiado del Prototipo ALFA fue recuperado del campo de batalla por los lufenianos, ya que imagino que en base a él fue construida la infame Máquina Mortal, especie de superjefe encontrado en la Fortaleza Voladora (sitio al que llamo Lufenia y Ala de Halcónen el fic), en FF(I).

\- La aniquilación de una ciudad entera a manos de Caos es mencionada en Dissidia.

\- Por último, quiero aclarar que "RO#gtI—0e1RS-", "2esT-0rgrO—I#" y "T—RI-s#GE3or0" no son balbuceos aleatorios sino anagramas de "Registro #01, #02 y #03". De igual modo, los números binarios no fueron colocados aleatoriamente; invito a buscar un traductor de binario a texto (en google abundan) y descubrir los pequeños mensajes ;D.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por ahora (y me doy cuenta de que casi hay más referencias que historia XD) Hasta la próxima. Bye!


End file.
